The Demonic Trio
by MorriganVanHellsing
Summary: The Akatsuki get three new members who just so happen to be demons. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Remember, don't like it, don't read it! :)


The Demonic Trio 

A short story by Morgan Amy Burke.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 'Naruto' I only own the plot, title and the OCs. If I did own Naruto then my favourite characters wouldn't die.**

Hey, I'm Akemi Hasaki. Now, you're all probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I just want to tell someone my story and not just fade into the background like most people do. To start off, I'm not human. I'm a vampire. A vamperic ninja. I have seen time come and go. I have been part of a large criminal organization once and that is what I want to tell you about. The organizations name was The Akatsuki; its motto was 'dawn of a new age covered in blood', quite poetic isn't it?

The organization originally hosted ten members (before me and my 'sisters' arrived). Their names and roles were: Pein/ Nagato/ Six Paths of Pein-leader, Konan-Pein's right hand woman, Itachi Uchiha-the illusions master, Kisame Hoshigaki-one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Deidara-our very own bombs expert, Akasuna no Sasori-the puppet master, Tobi-a full grown man that wore an orange swirly mask and acted like a four year old on a sugar high on a daily basis also Sasori's 'replacement' after Sasori 'died', Kakuzu-a miser, Hidan-an evil priest and Zetsu-a plant humanoid that we (me, Tobi and sisters) call Oreo. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

A cool breeze weaved through the tall, dense trees that surrounded a large mountain. The mountain was located in a large clearing that had a small, glittering blue pond near the base. Fish would occasionally swim up to the top and dart back down a few seconds later. The rising sun cast long shadows along the ground and toward the tree line. The mountain itself was a beautiful shade of purple-grey and the tip was covered in pristine white snow. All was quiet, a few birds chirped every now and then and small woodland creatures would emerge from the tree line to drink from the pond.

You wouldn't expect this scene to be the home of a bloodthirsty organization, hell-bent on world domination now would you? Yes my dear readers, this is the home of the Akatsuki, a criminally insane group of ninjas, and I, Akemi Hasaki was currently having a glaring contest with one of the members of the group, the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Itachi growled menacingly while activating his sharingan. I only grinned, revealing sharp, pointed fangs.

"Oh, you know. I'm the new member, Akemi Hasaki. Oh, and don't try the sharingan thing on me. It won't work, trust me on that." I said, still grinning like a madwoman. Itachi only replied with a 'hn' and motioned for me to follow him. We walked over the water (if you're wondering how we can do this, read 'Basics to the ninja-world of Naruto'.) toward the base of the mountain. Itachi placed his hand on the mountain base, presumably to remove a seal or illusion, and the rocks began to crack and crumble away leaving only a dark tunnel before us.

"Ladies first." I said while smirking, Itachi only gave a faint smirk before replying "Ugly before beauty." To say I was shocked would be an understatement of the century, I. Was. Amazed! "Oh. My. JASHIN! IT TALKS!" my voice must have been loud because Itachi winced and covered his ears and a voice shouted back through the dark tunnel.

"NEVER USE LORD JASHIN'S NAME IN VANE YOU FILTHY HEATHEN!" and at that moment, Karma must have decided to be cruel to me, as a large three bladed SCYTH flew at me and cleaved my left arm and leg off (and a bit of my face too).

With my remaining parts of my head, I glared venomously at the one responsible for the loss of my limbs and parts of my face.

" _Who the hell just did that?"_ I growled menacingly, the blood oozing from my wounds and the venomous glare I was sending probably made me look like a psychopathic demon out for blood (the demon part is partially true but you'll find out about that later). Two figures emerged from the tunnel; one was holding a now bloodied scythe. A crazy grin spread across his face, silver hair hung limply from his head and dark violet eyes stared madly ahead. The other figure had a mask covering his mouth, nose and forehead, only revealing his red irises with green where the white should be. He had black/dark brown hair that hung in wiry strands that reached his shoulders. Both figures wore typical Akatsuki cloaks, blue training pants and black sandals. As soon as the figure with the scythe saw me, you could say that his expression changed from that of a crazy, psychopathic, cold blooded killer to a shocked/amazed, crazy, psychopathic, cold blooded killer. The other guy just face-palmed.

"Hey you, how the hell are you still alive? You should be dead." He snarled maliciously with a hint of confusion. I chuckled darkly, my eyes turn into a darker shade of red (imagine the colour red then turn to the colour of dark rust red) and my grin revealed rows of long, needle sharp, pointed fangs.

" _So, it was you that impaled me with that child's toy that you call a scythe? Heh, your gonna have to try a hell of a lot harder if you want to kill something like me, you see, you can't kill something that is already dead that's just impossible."_ The figure looked just about ready to pee himself from fear, run back into the base and cry like a baby.

Itachi and the Christmas-eyed guy were currently face-palming at us both, probably because of the scythe-mans sudden change of attitude and my ' _awesomely creepy'_ greeting. Itachi sighed and continued on down the tunnel, muttering a quick 'follow me' in my direction and 'baka' in scythe-mans direction. I followed Itachi, as I passed the scythe-man I glared poisonous daggers in his direction (my eyes still the colour of dark rust red) and he shivered in fear and began walking quickly down a different tunnel muttering 'crazy woman' but before he dropped out of sight I shouted back in a demonically frightening voice _"DoN'T TH_ in _K I D_ i _D_ n't _HEA_ r _T_ ha _T Y_ o _U B_ a _KA!"_ I heard a loud scream from the scythe-man and echoing footsteps from the tunnel that he had went down. I grinned and followed Itachi down the tunnel.

3rd person p.o.v (Hidan and Kakuzu coming back from Konoha and meeting Akemi)

Hidan and Kakuzu had just returned from their mission in Konoha, _'Find and kill two of the guards who know too much about the akatsuki'_ , When they had got back to the base they had seen a strange person was following Itachi and Hidan just so happened to throw his scythe at her. Just at that moment, a blur of black, red and orange flew at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hidan sempai, Kakuzu sempai! You're back! Tobi missed you! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Yeeeeaaahh, sure you are Tobi just…. _ **GET OFFA ME! GO BUG DEIDARA OR SASORI BEFOR I MURDER YOU AND SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE DEAPEST PIT OF JASHIN DAMNED HELL!"**_

 _Somewhere in Konoha_

" _ **GET OFFA ME! GO BUG DEIDARA OR SASORI BEFORE I MURDER YOU AND SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF JASHIN DAMNED HELL!"**_

Naruto looked up from his ramen a second time and growled darkly "Dmn nos pople! ( _Authors_ _translation_ : " _Damn noisy people"_ ) (Gulp) disturbing me and stopping me from eating my delicious ramen!DATTEBAYO" __

_Back in the Akatsuki base_

Hidan screamed at Tobi who ran down the dark hallway and into a room with two signs on the door saying _Art is a Bang_ and _No Tobi Zone._ Not three seconds later a loud yell could be heard throughout the base. " _ **TOBI YEAH! GET AWAY FROM MY CLAY ART UN!**_ _ **ART IS A BANG…..KATSU**_ _ **"**_ a loud bang shook the walls of the base after the person…man…..thing, whatever, said…no wait…..idiotically screeched, like a banshee, 'Katsu'.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared (and laughed if you were talking about Hidan) at the scene in front of them, Tobi had flown out of the door when the blast took place and was lying in a heap on the floor with a blond man standing over him, his blond hair burnt and his eye narrowed (he has one since the other one is hidden by his bangs) at the man on the floor.

"Tobi un, _**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH MY EXPLOSIVE CLAY YEAH?!"**_

"T, t, t, Tobi's s, sorry Deidara sempai, (sob) Tobi didn't (sob) mean it (sob). Can you forgive Tobi, Deidara? Tobi's a good boy." Tobi, still on the floor, asked Deidara who growled and turned around and went into his room muttering something among the lines of 'I'm gonna kill Tobi. He ruined my new piece of art'.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, MY HAIR IS RUINED, RUINED I SAY,_ **RUINED! TOOOOOBBBBIII, YOU'RE** _ **DEAD!"**_

Deidara screeched sprinting out of his room and at Tobi who ran down the hall and out of sight, Deidara following closely behind him, Hidan had by now lost control and had fell onto the floor laughing like a madman, Kakuzu was smirking but stopped when pieces of paper started swirling gracefully in front of them.

Once the paper stopped swirling a figure stepped in front of the zombie duo. "Pein sama wishes to see you in his office for a mission report A.S.A.P."

With that the woman split into multiple pieces of paper and blew away. "OK, I have a very bad feeling about what's going to happen next." Kakuzu sighed and walked towards Pein's office with Hidan following closely behind, still recovering from his laughing fit.

Knock, knock

" _Enter."_

A deep voice spoke from behind the door. Hidan gulped, obviously afraid of the person in the room, whilst Kakuzu sighed and opened the door.

" _Sit."_ The voice commanded. As Kakuzu and Hidan sat down a tall dark figure walked over and sat on the office chair in front of them and placed his hands on an expensive looking oak desk.

" _Well, how did the mission go?"_ The voice asked in a commanding tone. "The mission was a success leader Sama. Both guards are dead. Hidan nearly had a heart attack from laughing his ass off. Deidara almost murdered Tobi…..again. Hidan nearly died from a heart attack from laughing so hard…again, Hidan nearly killed some teen that was following Itachi into the base but she turned out to be an uber-crazy/ scary immortal, and I just stood there and watched like I usually do when something as stupid as this happens which is around 99.9% of the time." Kakuzu said with absolutely no emotion present on his face.

The person behind the desk was silent for a few seconds, well as silent as it can get when a blond idiot is trying to murder a man that acts like a 4 year old on a sugar high, before speaking. "Excellent report! Oh I almost forgot, Kakuzu, Hidan, meet your new partner Akemi Hazaki. Akemi specializes in wind jutsu, summoning, shape shifting, and invisibility, has a strange dark energy, like dark chakra, instead of chakra and can turn herself into a ghost." Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the man for another few seconds before Hidan started to look around for their new partner.

"Well, where is she? I can't see her." Hidan growled, obviously bored from waiting.

Suddenly a spooky voice spoke up. " _I'm over here. Near the door_ (thud) _ouch. OK I'm by the desk. Never mind. I'm behind yoooooouuuuuu!..._ _ **BOO!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GGGGGGHOST. KAKUZU SAVE ME!"

Hidan shrieked like a schoolgirl as a head appeared in front of his face.

 _Somewhere in Konoha (because I love torturing Naruto)_

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!"

Naruto glares at the sky "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! CAN'T I HAVE AT LEAST ONE MEAL THAT ISN'T BEING DISTURBED BY A BUNCH OF SCREAMING BANSHEES FOR KAMIS SAKE! GAAAAAH!"

Naruto looks in the direction of the screeching banshees...I mean People and starts to run towards the noise.

 _Back in the Akatsuki base…_

The head started to laugh as the rest of the body materialized in front of them. By the time the body had fully materialized and solidified Hidan had already peed himself and ran behind Kakuzu who was laughing just as hard as me and the leader was just chuckling.

"And for the record _**I'M NOT A GHOST, I'M A VAMPIRE!**_ OK?" the girl Akemi said with an amused tone. Hidan who had at last recovered from the ghost….sorry Vampire scenario started looking at me. Akemi looked around 19 with black hair, lazy red eyes with speckles of orange and yellow in them and was wearing a blood red top, black cargo pants, black sandals, had her headband tied around her neck and a pair of katana strapped to her back. A black wolf mask attached to the side of her head.

"Wait a minute, I know you. I tried killing you with my scythe. Damn crazy woman. Hey Kakuzu, I thought vampires sparkled. You know, like in that book…um…'Twilight'. Yeah that's it 'Twilight'." Hidan said with a smirk which soon faded as he looked at Akemi, who looks just about ready to slaughter Hidan.

" _ **Vampires…. Don't...**_ _ **SPARKLE.!"**_ Akemi roared as she unsheathed her twin katana and cut Hidan's head off. At this Kakuzu was rolling around on the floor in a laughing fit and the leader just had a laughing fit. Hidan started cursing which only made Kakuzu laugh harder.

" _Kakuzu, stitch his head on before you and it becomes dog food."_ Akemi snarled as dog head shaped shadows crawled from the walls. Kakuzu sprinted to the head that was still screaming blue murder and stitched it back on to the body not wanting to become dog food.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WOMAN ALL I SAID WAS THAT I THOUGHT VAMPIRES SPARKLED IN THE SUNLIGHT!"

Hidan yelled waving his scythe around.

"You are getting mixed up with two types of vampire. Cullen vampires, the gay sparkly ones and Nosferatu vampires, the most BADASS vampires in the history of vampires." Akemi muttered. Hidan had peed himself for the second time that day. Kakuzu had another laughing fit and the leader actually showed EMOTIONS FOR ONCE! I know creepy right? Anyway the leader signalled that the trio could leave.

1st person P.O.V.

Once the trio had left the office, a familiar blur of red, black and orange ran into me, I fell over and knocked down Hidan, who fell onto Kakuzu who tripped up Deidara.

"Hidan, sempai, Kakuzu sempai, Deidara sempai, vampy sempai! We meet again. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi squeals happily, but as soon as he saw the murderous looks on mine, Hidan's, Deidara's and Kakuzu's faces he leapt off of them and ran down the hall with Hidan and I in tow.

Hidan carrying his scythe and I carried my twin katana and covered in an ominous black shroud.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! S, S, S, SEMPAI, HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tobi screamed while running into a very angry blond. Said blond was currently trying, and failing to fix his ruined hair and straighten his crumpled clothes but when he saw Tobi he stopped what he was doing, pulled out a dragon shaped piece of explosive clay, aimed it in our direction and lobbed it as hard as he could yelling the dreaded word; 'KATSU!' By that time though me, Hidan and Kakuzu had dodged out of the way and I had created a shadow dome around us to protect us from the explosion, Tobi wasn't as lucky. The explosive clay had attached itself to Tobi's arm and blew up on contact. The only thing that remained of Tobi was a cracked piece of orange mask and a few burnt shreds of hair and clothing. Hah, don't we all wish?! As the smoke cloud disappeared Tobi dropped down from the ceiling, his mask was cracked, the ends of his hair were on fire and his clothes were burnt.

"Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Tobi's hair is on FIRE! Why is Deidara sempai soo mean to Tobi!" and with that, Tobi sped down the hall with a group of seriously peeved ninja racing after him. All of a sudden a feeling of dread washed through the group of ninja, an icy sensation, the type that made your spine tingle in fear and dread. This was killer intent, the _leaders'_ killer intent and it made us all cower in fear slightly. A pair of figures emerged from the corridor ahead; as the figures stepped out of the shadows we all instantly recognised them as Pein and Konan. Pein took one look at the lot of us and his frightening glare darkened.

"Meeting. Two minutes. If you're even a second late you die." With that said, Pein turned and left for the meeting room, Konan giving us a warning glance almost to say 'well, get a move on then' before taking her leave, most likely heading for the meeting room as well. I took a look at all of us: me, Hidan and Kakuzu were standing to the left of the corridor, Deidara was to the right of the corridor around 100m away from us, Tobi was in the middle of the corridor around 50m between my group and 50m from Deidara, Itachi had walked out of a room (which I'll take a wild guess at and say it was the kitchen) carrying a dango in one hand and a kunai in the other probably thinking that we were being attacked. A group of other people (most likely some of the other members) had crowded around the scene of the explosion also thinking that we were under attack. One of them had BLUE scaly skin, beady black eyes and GILLS! He was carrying a sword (that looked way too much like a tampon in my opinion) and looked like a weird fish, human hybrid. Another looked like a plant with green hair, yellow eyes and a half black, half white body, the final one looked fairly normal with red hair, pale skin and brown, emotionless eyes. The fish-dude was grinning menacingly from ear to ear. Plant-guy was staring boredly ahead, sometimes whispering to himself in two different voices. The normal-ish one sighed and walked back into the room he (and the others) had walked out of, muttering about a stupid blond and a stupid mask wearing man, the plant guy and Deidara following behind him.

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance and growled at me, Hidan, Tobi and Fish-dude to follow him. After a few more symmetrical corridors and rooms we finally entered the meeting room. I only have one thing to say about it, it. Was. HUGE! The meeting room was a hollowed out space hundreds of metres underneath the mountain, the only light in the space were a few lit torches which lit up a statue that was carved into the rock of the furthest wall. The statue itself was of a humanoid figure, from the nose up it was covered in some form of decorative mask that had eight eyes on each side. The statue seemed to be screaming, possibly for freedom as its hands were shackled together. Standing on each of the statues fingers were members of the Akatsuki.

"Wait here." Kakuzu growled. He walked to the ledge and jumped over onto the index finger of the statues left hand. On the right hand, Pein stood on the thumb, Itachi stood on the index finger, fish dude stood on the middle finger, Deidara stood on the second smallest finger and the normal-ish red head stood on the pinkie finger. On the left hand, a blue haired woman stood on the thumb, Kakuzu stood on the index finger and Hidan stood on the middle finger. No-one was standing on the second smallest finger and the pinkie finger.

The meeting began with Pein talking to the others about their new members, wait what? More members? I only thought they just recruited me only, unless…

"SUP EVERYONE?!" a loud obnoxious voice rang out from behind me. As I was about to turn around, I was double glomped by three VERY familiar faces. Tobi and my 'sisters': Yuki Hasaki and Shiro Hasaki.

"AKEMI/VAMPY SEMPAI!" OK, at that moment I thought that my ears would start bleeding at the volume of their voices. "Um hey Godzilla, bleeding from the ears here. Geez, could you keep it down a little?" I said in an exasperated tone as I tried to pry myself from the three way death glomp, fortunately for me though Pein called for order, Tobi and my 'sisters' let go of me and the meeting resumed. My 'sisters' turned to me, huge grins plastered over their faces. I sighed; this was going to be a _long_ meeting.

"Soooooooooo, Akemi, how is life? You done anything interesting lately aside from joining one of the worlds largest criminal organisations and slaughtering an entire city?" Shiro asked in a bubbly manor while Yuki made a face.

"I don't see how killing an entire city counts as interesting. Besides, what have I told you about your random anger/hunger fits hm? Didn't I say 'no more than three people per day'? You just killed an entire city full of people, have you no shame?" Yuki lectured. I just gave her a lopsided grin "Nope!"

Hokage's office in Konoha….

Naruto and his team stood in front of Tsunade's desk. Naruto looked annoyed and kept muttering something along the lines of 'banshee people, disrupting my ramen' or something like that, Sakura looked excited, Sai had a fake smile etched across his face and Kakashi, well, was being Kakashi. Tsunade sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day.

"Team, I have a mission for you. Our science teams have been developing a new bomb that upon impact will transport the victim to a pocket dimension." The team's eyes widened at this news. Tsunade continued.

"


End file.
